The Making of a Music Video
by Burningbridges
Summary: Squall gets called up to Headmaster Cid's office to find Seifer and his crew. No one knows exactly what's going on, Seifer's acting odd, and Cid talks everyone into helping a somewhat eccentric girl from the other side of the world create a music video to
1. Carnival!

_ This is my first actual story on I've had an account for so long, and yet, I never used it for anything – namely since high school has kept me from completing any fan fiction, usually. So what better way to start that with a two-part Final Fantasy VIII story? And since my best fan fic works are short and humorous, this was born… Mostly as a by-product of me trying to come up with a music video using game play and cut scenes… Yes, I'm sorta lame; I tape my game play._

_Anywho, you're about to read about what happens when Squall and the others (including Seifer, Raijin and Fujin) take part in the making of a music video. It's weird, it's (hopefully) idiosyncratic, and a little strange on the subject of relationships… I like Squall x Rinoa. I like Squall x Seifer. Then there's this little part of me that keeps picturing them as a threesome… And I've seen it written about on occasion. So, there's just a little bit of that in this._

_As with some of my fan fiction, there's a character I've created simply to help further the plot – actually, my alternate ego, just in a different time period. I wrote a little about that on my userpage…I've seen it done before, mine tends to run on a smaller scale than what I've seen. There's a sort of explanation about her on my page, actually. In this, she's working on something similar to my final presentation for British Lit. class. _

_I haven't set a definite time in the plot where this takes place… I like to think it takes place after the general plot of the game, but it could be during the plot… I suppose it depends on POV, amongst other things… It's open to interpretation. As well, as the theory of the way their world works. I've always thought of it as part of our world, sometime in the more distant part of the near future; say after a few economic collapses, and some major plate tectonics. _

_And that part about the gerogero – I actually used to call it that; a little dyslexic slip. It still makes me laugh. _

Comments always appreciated, and enjoy! 

The Making of a Music Video

By Burning Bridges

Part One: Carnival!

"Don't be sad! It's Carnival!"

-Bart Simpson on the South American celebration, 'The Simpsons'

Squall sighed and leaned against the wall, his patience now wearing thin. He, and his squad, had been called up to Headmaster Cid's office about an hour earlier where Squall (who'd arrived first) had found Seifer and his cronies Fujin and Raijin lounging about.

"What are you doing here?" he had asked, and Seifer chuckled.

"You don't seem very happy to see me."

"We don't know why we're here, ya know," Raijin offered as explanation, and Fujin nodded in agreement.

"OLD MAN."

"Yeah, the Old Man called us up – said he had something for us to do, and that we'd get paid. Since we're low on cash…"

"He didn't say what?" Squall asked casually, trying to figure out what was going on here. Cid tended to be on the mysterious side sometimes, but this was just somewhat odd… In his mind, at least.

"No, but since you're here, I bet you've got something to do with it," Seifer answered, with a noticeable amount of distaste in his voice, despite a rather good-natured smile that was out of character for him.

Squall just ignored him, and watched a spider spinning a web in the corner. In the silence, all that was audible in the room was the call of an approaching storm. The two exchanged glances at random intervals while Raijin was attempting to amuse Fujin by doodling an effigy of Edea on the back of a paper that had been on a nearby table.

Rinoa was the first of the squad to step into the room, with an unbelievably cheerful greeting to Seifer, followed by what sounded like a game of twenty questions. The others piled in, in an unenthusiastic manner, observing Seifer's crew with whatever amount of agreeability they could muster on a depressing day such as this.

The Garden was unusually quiet, and without incident – and it seemed to have everyone down. It wasn't long after the others stepped in, that Cid came out to greet them.

"Everyone, I've asked you here because I have a request. It's a wonderful opportunity for you to work on your humanitarian skills, and I hope you'll help me."

_Humanitarian skills_, Squall thought, _What is he getting at_?

"A family friend has asked me to find people to assist her with a project she's been working on – a music video for her final exam, which determines if she graduates from school or not. I know it's odd, but she asked me for the best people I knew, and you all came to mind."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but this sounds crazy," Squall said.

"RIDICULOUS," Fujin interjected.

"It's been quiet lately," Cid said, "SeeD hasn't had much to do, so I thought you'd might like to get out and have some fun."

"Then why are they here?" Zell asked, eying Seifer.

"She wanted people who'd had a lot of experience with each other for… chemistry. And when I discussed the squad with her, she said she needed a few more people, as it turns out. And since you all know each other fairly well…"

_Chemistry?_, Squall thought.

"… The hell?" Zell muttered to himself.

"Will you assist her? She really had her heart set on this, and I'd hate to turn her down. Also, she's paying us as generously as she can for our time…"

Quistis, Zell, Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine all looked at Squall. It was his decision.

"We'll do it," Seifer said abruptly, which clearly shocked everyone present. They weren't sure what had gotten into him, but he was being… nicer than usual.

"I think it sounds really fun," Selphie said, trying to encourage Squall a little.

"What do you say?" Rinoa smiled at him, and he hesitantly went to answer.

"… Yes."

"You'll all do it? Oh, thank you. She'll be very pleased to hear that! Wait here; I'll call her, and she'll be right over."

And so here they were still, an hour later, waiting for this "family friend" to arrive. Squall was uneasy about this, but the others were a little more optimistic. They had all fallen quiet after the first thirty minutes passed, and now the only sound was the rain outside. Odd weather, odd requests, Seifer acting odd… This day was quickly starting to eat at the back of Squall's mind incessantly.

Cid stepped in again, smiling, and headed for the elevator doors.

"Come along, everyone. She'll be arriving any moment."

They all managed to squeeze into the elevator, and to Squall's dismay, he found himself a bit closer to Seifer than he preferred… But he didn't want to admit to himself that it bothered him. Instead, he tried to focus his attention on Rinoa, who was hanging lovingly on his arm.

They got out on the first floor (Zell complaining that he couldn't breathe in the middle of a tight fit like that), and walked down to the directory. Just as they assembled, Irvine pointed towards the front gate.

"Would that be her?"

A young woman with short brown hair lavished by spiky candy-apple red locks had just entered. It was apparent that she liked green, seeing as though nearly every article she was wearing, aside from her jeans, was some shade of green. She was coming towards them, a smile on her face. This green-bedecked woman couldn't have been much more than a year older than Seifer.

"Over here, Vee," Cid called.

She paused, turning back to look the way she'd just come, and Selphie leaned closer to the Headmaster.

"What's she doing, Sir?"

He gave a chuckle as Selphie jumped when a Leviathan came through the entrance, and slithered after the young woman.

"Hi, Cid," she shouted, and the Leviathan roared a greeting of it's own. "Shh, this is a Garden, silly."

She was dripping wet, and shivered a little bit, but she didn't seem to notice. "Sorry I'm late… I ran into a Greg-Oreo on the way here."

"Um… 'Greg-Oreo'?" Zell said. Selphie and Rinoa couldn't contain their giggles.

"You mean a Gerogero?" Irvine questioned, and she started laughing herself.

"Yeah, that's what I meant – I get dyslexic sometimes…"

Cid and the soaking wet woman embraced each other, while her GF followed a small bug that was buzzing around his nose with his snake-like eyes. He opened his mouth wide in a yawn, the light glinting off his barely detectable fangs just before he snapped his jaws shut on the insect that was annoying him.

"Are these the people you were telling me about?"

"Yes, they are. This is Squall, squad leader - "

Squall nodded.

"Rinoa - "

She gave her a warm smile, "Hi!"

"Selphie - "

Selphie waved ecstatically.

"Zell - "

He shook her hand, and grinned.

"Irvine - "

Irvine tipped his hat.

"And Quistis, one of our instructors."

Quistis smiled politely.

"Over here, we have Seifer - "

Seifer acknowledged her with a smirk that made Cid's eyes linger on him a moment longer.

"Raijin - "

"Hi, ya know," he said.

"And Fujin."

"OBLIGED," she answered.

"Everyone, this is Vee, our film maker and artist. And a close friend."

"Hi, everyone," she said, "I look forward to working with you, and – well, I look forward to getting to know you. I'm glad that you agreed to help – Cid spoke very highly of each one of you… As well as tell me any problems I might have with the way in which some of you work with others…" She looked in Seifer's direction, her smile taking on a devious nature.

He didn't notice, being too busy poking at the Leviathan who was slowly taking on a look of bloodlust. It wasn't long before he snapped at the blond boy.

"Snooter, leave Seifer alone. It's not like he's hurting you or anything."

Snooter grumbled something to himself about seeing how she'd feel in the situation, and she reached up to scratch his nose and calm him down.

"Do you have any ideas for what you want to do yet?" Cid asked, and Vee's expression lit up.

"I'm still working on finding the right song – I've one in mind that's very old, but I still haven't decided between some of them. I'm starting to get an idea of who I'll have doing what, though."

"Excellent. Well, why don't you all get acquainted, and I'll arrange for a room at the Balamb hotel?" Cid smiled, "And while you're here, you can dry off, and leave Snooter with me for a bit."

"Sounds lovely," Vee said, finally taking a good look around her, and Snooter gave an indignant grunt.

"Good. Squall, why don't you show her around? And afterwards, she can take some time to get to know your squad." Cid's smile to Squall was of an especially effervescent sort, and Squall knew that it would mean a lot to the old man, so he didn't turn him down.

"I will."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to work. I'll check in on everybody later."

Cid marched back up the stairs and into the elevator, trailed by the grumpy Leviathan whom disappeared at the doors.

"Squall, we'll meet you in the cafeteria. Nice meeting you, Vee!" Rinoa said, and the squad turned and walked off collectively.

Seifer waved to Vee, as he turned to leave the area, "We'll talk."

"Uh-huh. It was first-rate meeting the three of you," she said, walking up to Squall. "Shall we?"

They walked in silence for a moment, Squall wondering why Cid always seemed to volunteer him for everything… Having great expectations of someone doesn't mean you make them do everything.

"I take it you don't want to be bothered showing me around." Vee gave him an amiable smile.

He looked off somewhere, and didn't answer.

"It's okay, I've been volunteered for things I didn't want to do many times… At least this is better than some of the jobs I've had." She looked at him, and added sadly, "Great Expectations."

"… What?" He looked over at her, and she was fiddling with a strap on her black arm-warmers.

"Great expectations… You and I both have great things expected of us, and we're not to into it. Maybe it's because we'd rather not be depended on…"

"What makes you say that?" He studied her pensive expression, while she stared at the ceiling, seemingly looking for something that wasn't there.

"When you study psychology with such a passion and apply it to yourself, and those around you, you start to learn how to read people's minds…" The dreamy way in which she stated this made Squall snort.

"You're not serious."

"Try it sometime, it's quite fun, really. Other times, it's scary… It's scary, the unknown; and when you figure it out, it's even scarier… That was a novel, you know, _Great Expectations_… Turning a poor young boy into a proper gentleman…"

"You're not saying that…"

Vee looked at him absentmindedly. "No, no – I'm not; I don't try to understand Cid."

"How do you know him?" This had been a question in the back of his mind all day.

"He's traveled, met people in other countries… My family just so happens to be included in that spectrum. I'm from very far away, and I go to a school very unlike a Garden, but with similar principals. We simply study to better ourselves, and make sure we're ready for the run-of-the-mill jobs around us… I study medicine."

"Aspiring to be a doctor?"

"No… A funeral director."

Squall stopped, and looked at her in near astonishment.

"… Hehe, that's what people always do. I just want to help the grieving."

He looked at her oddly for a moment more, and then realized he hadn't been doing his job. "I haven't shown you anything."

"That's alright! I can read well enough to figure things out. Now, where's this cafeteria, anyway?"

In the cafeteria, they found the team crammed around a table discussing the day so far.

"So, Vee, how do you like the Garden?" Selphie asked as they drew close.

Vee replied cheerfully, "It's beautiful."

She leaned up against the nearest support beam, while Squall seated himself next to Rinoa.

"Much lovelier than where I'm from."

"Where are you from?" Zell questioned.

"Far, far away… The other side of the world. I can get around pretty easily, considering. I live on top of a mountain there, in a town that's dispersed over miles of hilly land, sewn into the forests. It's boring, most of my neighbors are snotty people that came up from rich parts of the city. School's okay, except there's a huge issue with drug dealing. But the instructors are excellent, and most of the students go on to lead good lives. It works for me."

"I've wondered what it would be like not being part of a Garden… Standing outside, looking in, and being a foreigner to it all…" Selphie trailed off.

"It's not very exciting," Vee said. "We don't do much like what you do here. More or less, our only goal in life is to learn, and apply it to a career. Or that's sure what it feels like."

"In a way, I know what you mean. Sharp shooting is something like that," Irvine said. Then he added out of curiosity, "What exactly is it that brought you here, to film?"

"Half of my life is art. I incorporate it into everything I do, and since my final project to graduate is quite significant to whether I can leave or not, I needed to do something big. And since the course deals in literature, I decided on ballads. Namely, illustrating through a movie what a ballad is."

"What do you have in mind for us?" Quistis asked, and it seemed whatever misgivings she was having were slowly slipping out of their hiding places.

"Well… Something that arouses attention. Maybe like Carnival."

This drew a blank with all of them.

"A celebration involving a lot of dancing, music and colorful things. Um… Outrageous stuff."

"I think I see what you're talking about…," Rinoa said, "Sort of like Sorceress Edea's parade, but rainbow colors, and livelier music?"

"Exactly," Vee said with a laugh.

"…" Squall looked a little disgusted.

"And, uh… What is the video going to be about?" Zell asked quietly, trying to picture where this was going.

"Friendship, love…"

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the cafeteria with the squad, Vee talking about her ambitions, her home, and various things she'd learned there, while Squall still pondered her comment about great expectations, _Great Expectations_, and Cid.

It was starting to get dark out, when Cid called Squall up to his office to make, yet another, request.

"Squall," he said, ushering the teenager swiftly into his office, "I need a small favor."

_Here we go again_, Squall thought.

"I was going to give Vee these papers – just some standard paperwork that needs to be filled out by those hiring SeeD – and various things I know would be of interest to her while she's with us."

Squall wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained.

_Might as well just get this over with._

"I'll take them to her at the hotel," he said flatly, and Cid was elated.

"Thank you! Just give this box to her, and she'll be set." He handed a rather heavy box to Squall, who turned to leave, but hung back momentarily.

"Sir," he said slowly, "… Have you ever read _Great Expectations_?"

"Not that I recall… Should I?"

"No, just asking."

It was dim outside, as the night's shades of blue and black had started to set in, veiling the real world in shadows. It was still raining, and Squall pulled his jacket over his head in order to keep somewhat dryer while he jogged along the road towards Balamb. He made it there quite quickly, and slowed down to a walk under the streetlights that led the way to the hotel.

When he entered, the clerk at the front desk stared like he was a two-headed Creeps carrying a Molotov cocktail. He shook himself off, and stepped towards the desk.

"I'm looking for a woman named Vee. I've got something for her."

The clerk didn't speak right away, apparently contemplating whether or not this was some sort of crime in the works.

"Up the stairs, third door on the left. Would you like a towel?" She asked, looking the dripping-wet Squall over cautiously.

"No. Thanks." He walked up the stairs slowly, catching his breath, and located the third door on the left. As he approached, he noticed a sign hanging on the knob that said "DO NOT DISTURB" with an additional message underneath – written in the familiar slipshod handwriting of a certain someone – "All who don't follow directions will be killed on the spot". He disregarded this, and knocked.

"Go away!" he heard someone say, followed by an "Oh, shut up. I'll get it".

Vee opened the door. "Squall! Nice of you to join us, come on in!"

"I'm just here to drop off these things from Headmaster Cid for you," he said simply.

"Oh, come on. Share a drink with us, maybe a story?" she pleaded with a lighthearted grin.

"Yeah, Squall," Seifer said from his spot on the floor.

Squall gave in, without further protest, knowing how girls get when you repeatedly tell them no. He handed the box to Vee, and stepped in, leaning against the wall as close to the door as he could. Seifer, Fujin and Raijin were seated in a dilapidated half circle on the floor (surrounded by empty bottles of different colors), watching a movie on a laptop, and listening to a song on the small stereo Vee had apparently set up on the bedside table. She set the box down, and seated herself by Seifer.

"What do you guys think of this song?" she asked just as the singer proclaimed 'When you lose small mind you free your life'.

Raijin was scratching his head. "I like the message, ya know, but it's kind of depressing."

Seifer glared at him huffily. "It's not depressing. Listen to it a little harder. It's about life."

"LIFE DEPRESSING," Fujin insisted, and Seifer just shook his head.

"Not always."

Squall had been staring at the wall until now, when he looked over to see what they were watching… Just because the wall wasn't that interesting anymore.

A bleach-blond guy with glasses was making an extra set photos he'd just processed of a customers family, and acting quite suspicious.

"One Hour Photo," Vee said, looking up at Squall.

He didn't answer, just looked back over to the wall, as Vee changed the song that was playing.

"This one's called 'Rolling Suicide'," she told Raijin, whom commented that it had a nice tune.

Squall let his eyes wander over to Seifer.

_Just to see what he's doing over there_, he told himself. Not that he really cared or anything.

Seifer was listening to the song, a rather melancholy expression on his face as he looked towards the ceiling. To Squall's trepidation, Seifer's glance met his, and for what seemed like ten hours, their gazes were locked, like they were trying to read each other. Seifer smirked at him, and Squall abruptly looked away, his mind racing for an explanation.

Why is Seifer acting so weird? 

Another song had started during that time, and the first line Squall was able to pick out as his brain zoned in and out madly, was 'I am extraordinary if you ever get to know me'.

And that's the end of part one! Part two will be up soon, given that my final paper for English doesn't bog me down with it's 8 pages of nothing-so-far on the Lobotomy. Then I have some more plans for these peeps, hehe! .

_I don't know what I'm using for a song yet – there are so many that would make it interesting… I guess it's just a process of elimination. _

_Hmm… I don't think Leviathan actually has teeth – he has more of a beak, something reminiscent of a squid, but since he's a serpent-type creature, I'll throw them in anyway. I thing there is a sea creature with both a beak and teeth… Just in passing, I've never actually renamed any GF – I just named this one Snooter for the heck of it. _

'_One Hour Photo', man – I got to watch that tonight. I love Robin Williams. 'Sy the photo guy'!_

_Oh, and the songs I used in this chapter are 'Aerials' and 'Rolling Suicide' by System of a Down, and 'Extraordinary'. _


	2. Eat Your Heart Out!

_ Time for part two! _

_I finally decided that this is going to be in three parts – because, in my mind, it'll be a little more… rousing… if I drag out the ending (where you find out what the song is). And because I've been slacking considerably since I got out of school. It's a lot shorter that the first chapter, but I'm having an off period. My brain is lost somewhere in the starry skies o'er Deling City…_

_I've considered so many songs to use in the next part… But I could only use one, and I ended up narrowing it down to one of three by ABBA. Yeah, going a little old school, but I think this'll work well. I didn't put a lot of thought into the actual video part at this point, since I've been distracted by the original Medal of Honor…Which inspired me for another story – a really bizarre one…_

_Ugh… It's so late, and I'm having a caffeine crash. All I can think about is coffee and orange juice (I've been craving chocolate and oranges lately… Oo)_

_Eh, better get to work. I haven't even written any shorts in the past few days._

_By the way, if you're actually reading this, please post a review – it'll help me get through the ending without ditching this story, since I've been super-unmotivated to do anything lately… Thanks!_

Part Two: Eat Your Heart Out!

"WHAT FIGHTING FOR?"

"No, no – you have to enunciate more. 'What _are you_ fighting for?'"

"RAGE," Fujin protested, and Vee decided to back off. She'd been informed by Raijin what that word usually meant when she said it.

"Okay, let's try something that may be easier. Repeat after me – 'For glory, God and gold and the Virginia Company'!"

"GLORY, GOD, GOLD. VIRGINIA COMPANY."

"Well, close enough," Vee said, "Care to follow me? We can offer some constructive review of the others performances."

Fujin responded with a sharp nod, and trailed alongside of her silently.

Vee had arrived earlier (as in, shortly after the break of dawn) to sit on the stairs to the elevator and listen to CDs, nearly hidden behind a stack of books on the subject of celebrations. She'd gotten lost in studying dances related to the practice of sacrifices, when the Garden had started to wake up and come alive.

So as not to be in the way, she'd gone into the cafeteria to scribble down notes, which is where Selphie found her. Crouched over a sketchbook laid out in front of her on the ivory-white surface of a table by a large plant, she was choppily drawing detailed stick figure-like people.

"Whatcha doin'?" Selphie sat down next to her, and Vee looked up briefly from her work.

"Sketching out plans for how the routine should go… And occasionally working on another drawing."

"Can I see?" Selphie smiled, and Vee flipped the page and observed it with contempt.

"I don't really like it so far… This style is normally how I do practice sketches, and bad cartoons, not much else."

On the page before them, stood a rather menacing sketchily-drawn man in military attire, holding a submachine gun close to his heart as he leaned against the wall of a dark tunnel.

"Eerie," Selphie commented, and Vee just grinned good-naturedly.

"Yup. It's concept art based on a game I play about World War II. I'm a history fanatic, so I like to capture those things on paper. Reminds people that it happened…"

"Reverence," Selphie suggested.

"Exactly." She picked up a Styrofoam cup to her left, and took a sip of the hot coffee gingerly.

"So, how is it coming?"

"The music video? Well, I've got a plan. I just need everyone to practice singing… I figured I'd have them sing songs that would be easy for them based on voice structure and all that. Then, we'll move on to the actual song."

"What song are you using?" she asked excitedly, but Vee only smiled and shook her head.

"You'll see."

"Oh, come on," Selphie goaded, "You can trust me! I won't tell anyone if you let me listen to it!"

Vee looked at her deeply, and then sighed. "Ok, it's…"

So here it was in the early afternoon hours, and Fujin was following Vee on her rounds, as she checked on everyone to see how they were coming along. Zell had been doing quite all right in his rendition of "A Pirate's Life for Me", Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis (although not as enthusiastic as the latter two) were singing like angels, Irvine had resorted to practicing for random girls throughout the Garden, Seifer had the chorus of "Super Trouper" down to a science, and Squall had locked himself in his dorm room, where it sounded like he was muttering to himself. Raijin was the last to be checked on.

They found him in the quad; near where Vee had spent some time the previous day setting up, uttering the lyrics to… whatever he was singing now… in a less-than-perfect manner.

"QUIET!" Fujin shouted in a disgusted tone. "HORRIBLE!"

"It's not that bad…," Vee said quietly with uncertainty, receiving an insidious look from Fujin.

"I've never been much for singing, ya know," Raijin explained, and Vee had to keep from rolling her eyes.

"That's quite obvious," she muttered to herself, and then gathering her composure, gave him a nice smile. "It's okay, though; I have the perfect part for you."

"SINGING?" Fujin seemed a little concerned.

"No – Something he'll be super good at. And you can back him up."

"Hey, that's great, ya know!" Raijin said happily, and the now stiff Fujin angrily marched over there and kicked him in the shin.

Vee laughed a bit. "I used to be like that with my boyfriend…"

"Uh, we're not a couple, ya know."

"I know that. Just saying…"

The two looked at each other uncomfortably, and then looked in opposite directions, apparently sulking.

Squall had finally gotten up the bravado to creep out of the dorm when he was certain that everyone else would be too busy to notice that he was around, although he wouldn't admit to himself that that was the case. He sauntered along the path in silence, while he ran over the song Vee had assigned him in his head.

_Words are meaningless and forgettable_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed_

_Is him in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm…_

His stream of thought was interrupted when an ecstatic Selphie came running up to him outside of the Training Center. He looked around, trying to gather himself after just realizing where he'd ended up in the absence of his attention.

"Squall! Vee let me listen to the song earlier! It's so cute, you're gonna love it!"

She skipped off in the direction of the cafeteria, leaving the bewildered Squall all by himself.

"I don't like the sound of that…" He murmured to himself, heading off in the opposite direction. He walked around the circle a few times, before deciding to stop in the Quad and orient himself before he ended up walking out of the Garden without knowing it.

It was quiet, so he assumed that there was probably no one around to bother him.

Heading down the stairs and around the corner, he found that Vee had been decorating in her spare time. There were strobe lights scattered about a makeshift platform made to look like a beach, where a log was positioned a foot or two away from a fire pit, and hanging from the wall in the background was a banner (that needed to be smoothed out terribly) that had the beginning of a starry night scene.

"Squall."

Startled by hearing his name suddenly, he turned with a jerk to spot Seifer stepping out from behind the opposite side of the stage, where he'd apparently been sitting down.

"Daydreaming?" He asked with a laugh, and Squall just ignored him, and pretended to be looking at something on the other side of the quad.

Seifer strolled over to him.

"Squall, yoo hoo… You in there?" He waved his hand in Squall's face playfully.

"What?" Squall said sharply, pushing Seifer's had away.

"Just wanted to know why you're staring at that tree like it's the Mona Lisa."

"…" Squall glared at him, but Seifer didn't seem to notice. He was looking at Squall deeply.

"So why are you staring at me?" He questioned gruffly, and Seifer looked towards the tree himself.

"I'm not staring at you."

"I'm convinced otherwise."

"Well, I wasn't." Seifer said calmly, fighting off the annoyance. "Since you're out here, why don't we practice together? Since we're going to be singing together, anyway…"

"We are? How do you know that?"

"Vee told me so. You and me are going to be the stars."

"We are?" This time Squall choked. He didn't care to be in the spotlight in the first place, but he sure as hell didn't want to be opposite Seifer either.

Seifer just laughed, and put his hand on Squall's shoulder. "It's okay, Squall! I've got enough talent for both of us!"

Squall just muttered to himself about how now would be a good time to die, and let Seifer usher him over to where he'd been resting.

_ Well, that's it for part two. I'll try to have 3 up within the week, as well as other tidbits. _

_I've been writing this so far with just hints of Seifer x Squall, but the next chapter will be a little more… Forthcoming. You'll see how when you find out what song I'm using._

_Let me know what ya think, and I'll try to improve it! Thanks for reading!_


	3. The Performance

Part three, the final chapter!

_This being my first FFVIII story (and my first actual story on for that matter), I'm pleased to be finishing it. Let's face it, I could have made it thirty chapters, but that would be SO boring… I'm going to try to make this chapter count. And when it gets to the filming of the video, it goes into… like, "reading the paper" mode. _

_This is the longest chapter in the story – chapter one was 11 pages, two was 5, and this one is 14… Eek…_

_And this chapter is dedicated to my friend ShadowWolfFang on Deviant Art, because her funny little reviews have kept me inspired. Thanks!_

Part Three: The Performance

"How wonderful life is when you're in the world."

- Elton John

Squall hadn't slept well the previous night, seeing as the corridors of the Garden had been abuzz with activity after hours as the faculty moved scenery all over the place while they were setting up. His waking moments had been dedicated to weary thoughts of this whole project. It was one thing to be in the spotlight as the Commander, and quite another to be there as a performer…

He wandered up to Cid's office mid-morning, just wanting to push all of the angst he'd been feeling to the back of his mind, as well as find out what the agenda of the day was. The elevator was a little slower than usual, and the subdued hum made as it advanced up the cable holding it aloft made Squall have to blink to stay awake while his mind wandered back to yesterday afternoon. He and Seifer had been sitting in the quad… Singing together…

"_There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright_…"

"Come on, Squall! You can sing louder than that!" Seifer said, slapping Squall on the back.

Squall shot him a death glare, and mumbled, "I don't hear you singing…"

"Because I'm trying to help you – if you're as great as everyone makes you out to be, you should at least be able to sing."

"What are you getting at?" he said disdainfully.

"… Nothing."

"I don't believe you… You've been acting weird since you got here; why?"

"Weird? Is being nice weird?"

"For you it is."

"Oh, I follow you… Just because I've been nasty all those years I can't be nice to anyone?"

"No, but it's not like you. At all."

"You make it sound like I'm on drugs."

"Are you?"

"No," Seifer said, giving Squall a funny look.

"… Have you changed, then?"

"I can't say I have…"

"Then why so atypical all of a sudden?"

"I… I don't know. I've been feeling odd lately… C'mon, let's get practicing – Vee didn't teach me the song for nothing."

Squall nodded silently in agreement, and began the chorus again in a near whisper.

"_There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando_…"

Seifer put his arm around Squall's shoulders in an affable manner, and joined him in song.

"_They were shining there for you and me, for liberty, Fernando_…"

He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality as the doors opened.

Stepping out of the elevator, Squall was greeted by Snooter, Vee's petulant Leviathan, whom was coiled on the red carpet in a fashion similar to a snake. He glided over to the brunette gracefully, and gazed at him with his left eye.

Squall looked into the large dark eye reticently, unsure of what the serpent's intention was. The eye blinked, and a small slit of a yellow pupil focused on him, pervaded with wisdom, and experience. He could feel Snooter searching his soul, weighing every ounce of his being.

Squall sighed in relief as the beast gently pushed its head against his chest, and uttered in a lighthearted tone

_I won't bite, you know_.

His voice was hushed, deep; each word seemed to echo in the recesses of Squall's mind. He scratched Snooter's head, and the Leviathan gave a guttural chuckle.

_What's got you so worried, my friend?_

Squall thought back to yesterday, and replied quietly, "It's a long story."

The Leviathan gave a great laugh, and the small fangs hidden just inside the beak-like structure were fully exposed in the dim morning light.

_I have time._

Squall made a move to protest, but Snooter just waited patiently, a serious-sort of grin spreading across his face that made the boy's spine tingle slightly seeing it.

He told Snooter the whole story, from the moment that he and Seifer had scarred each other to when the excommunicated combatant had returned, acting like a humanitarian in devastated country (to some extent, he added, feeling that was a meager choice of words). He looked up at the sentinel apprehensively, part of him hoping not to see the creature's twisted grin mocking him.

The beast's eyes looked past him to the window, where droplets of rain from the most recent storm cascaded down the glass without a sound. They narrowed suddenly, and his gaze descended to Squall.

I wouldn't say that he's changed; so much as he wants to make a statement to someone. Probably you, since you were normally rivals.

"But what is it?"

There's only one way to find out. If he doesn't tell you, you could always try analyzing him.

"Psychology isn't my area."

Pay attention to what he does, and you'll figure it out. Could be that he's taken a liking to you.

"Seifer? Fat chance."

The Leviathan chortled, and gave Squall a toothy smile.

_Can't be positive._

Squall nodded passively, and Snooter regarded him quietly in a paternal manner. For a younger GF he seemed so… antiquated.

_Feel any better, Squall? _

"Little… Thanks anyway, Snooter."

The beast turned towards the office doors, glancing back briefly with a glint in his eye before opening them for Squall to step in.

I'm not always malicious.

Squall snickered quietly, and walked through the entrance, disclosing to himself that maybe Snooter did an okay job of making him feel better. Usually, he left that job to Rinoa, but she had been so busy with the others that he hadn't gotten any time to talk to her alone. Or anyone else, for that matter. But then, he supposed, that he didn't need to bother her with all of the anomalies in his life, even if she did want him to be more open.

The office was muted in the early hours, and Cid was in his chair, apparently dozing. Squall walked quietly up to him and cleared his throat, watching the Headmaster stir slowly into consciousness.

"Squall? Sorry, I nodded off… What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to know the day's agenda, Sir," he said simply, and Cid smiled at him.

"Wishing to be ever informed," he said amusedly, "Any concerns so far?"

"No," Squall lied, letting his gaze slip to away from Cid's.

Cid grinned to himself, knowing Squall well enough to discern how he was really feeling. "Everything will be great, you'll see. You'll do splendidly."

Squall rolled his eyes. That wasn't the only thing bothering him.

"Today, Vee has asked for you all to meet in the Quad – I have to announce that soon – at 10am. You'll get the gist of the video, and perform it, since she wants a more spontaneous result.. Too much at once?"

"Whatever," Squall said, and Cid took that as a sign of faith.

"Whatever have you," he chuckled, and the somber commander turned to leave.

"Oh, and Squall - ," Cid added.

The brunette turned sharply to look back at him.

"Have fun." Cid smiled possibly the cheeriest smile to ever have graced his features, and Squall felt just a very tiny bit of weight lift from his chest.

"Thanks, sir." He exited the office, closing the doors behind him.

Snooter glided close to the boy, and exhibited an utterly reptilian smile, that gave him chills.

Confident?

Squall didn't know exactly how to answer. "…"

The beast nodded, and said in a dulcet sigh

Everything will work out just right.

Squall looked up at him, and, for a fraction of a moment, smirked. Somehow, he trusted this creature's every word… like he entrusted his safety to his own guardian forces. Snooter seemed satisfied with this gesture, and stooped his head close to the ground.

Climb on. I'll give you a ride down to the Quad. I hear your friend Selphie has a Leviathan herself that she'd like me to meet.

With a snort, Squall stepped gingerly over Snooter's neck, and the beast gently lifted him off of the ground, and slithered into the elevator. It was a bit of a tight fit, but Snooter was careful to stay low enough that Squall wasn't too close to the ceiling. When they left the quiet and uneventful asylum of the elevator and headed on their way, Squall couldn't help but notice the amount of students that stopped and gawked at them. Snooter laughed out loud, a laugh that seemed almost impossible to have come from him – the laugh of a semi-god.

It's like they've never seen a human on a GF before.

Squall watched the scenery of the Garden pass them slowly, like so many acres passing a train… A train to Hell. He still wasn't sure he wanted to do this, but it didn't seem much like he had a choice anymore.

The Quad was abuzz with voices, and Squall knew they belonged to his friends, all on the cheerful side about this idea. He sighed to himself, and the beast carrying him just chuckled.

Have faith in yourself, friend. Things could always be worse.

"I've always heard that saying that makes them worse," Squall muttered, and Snooter just laughed heartily.

"Squall!" they heard Selphie shout, followed by Rinoa's voice.

"Over here!"

Snooter lowered himself closer to the ground for the boy to slide off, just as the flamboyant Selphie skipped up to them, trailed by her Leviathan. The two beasts came nose-to-nose, looking each other over carefully, probably having not seen another of their kind in ages.

"Squall! Are you ready?" Rinoa asked, wrapping her arms tightly around him. They hadn't gotten to see each other a lot lately, and she had missed him every second.

"… No."

"Oh, come on, you'll be great!"

"Yeah!" Selphie said enthusiastically, and Squall just nodded. He didn't think so himself, but agreeing with them made it easier to change the subject.

"Vee's waiting. We'll start filming in a little while," Rinoa tugged on Squall's arm, pulling him around the corner, and away from the stairs.

Vee was standing beside the stage, scribbling on a clipboard with an impatient expression on her face. She wasn't wearing her usual abundance of green today; instead she was in a pair of silky blue pants covered in snowflakes and flowers, that rippled over her bare feet like waterfalls. Her t-shirt was baggy and black, a lime green dragon-silhouette emblazoned across the front, and her arms were each adorned with many bands of different materials, all festooned with studs, grommets, et cetera.

"Morning," Squall mumbled as they approached her, and her eyes met his abruptly; narrowing.

"What's so great about it?" she snapped, and the three were taken aback.

"He didn't say 'good'," Irvine piped in with a laugh, and she just shook her head.

"Will you give me my slimers?"

"Your WHAT?" Irvine asked, and Vee pointed to the pair of green Converses on the stage next to where he sat.

"My shoes, my shoes! I call them that because they're green like Slimer, that ghost from The Ghostbusters."

"Yeah, sure," he said, tossing the pair of sneakers through the air to her.

"She hasn't had her coffee this morning," Selphie said to Squall, "And she's a little irritated when she doesn't."

"I didn't know you needed coffee to sustain your sanity," Irvine said.

Vee was focusing on adjusting her laces. "That's because I never told you, just like I never told you that my first and last car was a 1985 Buick Century named J. Denver Black, or that I have dreams narrated by Orson Wells."

"Ooookaaay…"

"Just get me a cup of Heavenly Hazelnut, not too much sugar, just enough milk that it's muddy colored." She said tiredly, and he hopped off the edge of the stage.

"Right on it."

"She appointed Irvy to be her assistant," Selphie said proudly.

"Squall," Vee called, waving him over.

Rinoa let go of him, and he walked slowly over to her, wondering what she had in mind for him.

"I trust Seifer told you that you're co-stars?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now here's what we're doing – read it, try to remember it, and do your best." She handed him a paper, and turned away to shout at a member of the Garden Faculty.

"Hey! Be careful with that backdrop!"

Irvine came up to her, a Styrofoam cup of steaming coffee in his hand. "Here you go – it's organic, too."

"Awesome," she said euphorically, taking a sip. "I could use a cheeseburger right now… But, I'll get it myself. Take a break, Irvine."

"Thanks!" he said, going back to his seat on the stage, Selphie joining him.

Squall studied the set circumspectly, while Vee continued to scribble and sip coffee.

It was cluttered with props, and a few smaller backdrops that didn't depict anything in specific; rather, they were painted light colors that were probably meant to neutralize brighter colors – the "Carnival-type colors" of the flowers that were everywhere. There were flowers on each of the platforms, there were flowers framing the smaller backdrops, there were flowers scattered around the fire pit in the beach scene…

He wanted to die, right then and there.

Vee down what was left of her coffee in one swig, and shouted possibly the most startling thing used with a blissful context that Squall had ever heard.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S START THIS SHOW!"

"Woohoo!" Selphie added from the stage.

Irvine managed to round up the rest of the laggards, and brought them to the Quad, where Vee was now standing next to boxes on boxes of vivid flowers (think Chiquita Banana meets Cirque Du Soleil in a field somewhere), and happily eating a bacon cheese burger that was almost dripping mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise.

"Oh, hey, everyone!" she said with her mouth full, before swallowing. "Ready to do this thing?"

There was a collective 'yeah' from the group.

"Okay. This is going to be… distinctive. Totally out of the ordinary, for your part of the world, anyway – with a plot to match. I chose to do this to the old school sound of ABBA; ABBA's 'Fernando', a song about, well, you should have figured that out already."

"So, what's the plan?" Zell asked, and Vee smiled deviously.

"Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa, you'll be the background singers for the chorus of the song. Raijin and Fujin, all I want you to do is dance – any random dance."

"DANCE?" Fujin questioned, apparently not too fond of the idea.

"Yeah."

"CAN'T DANCE."

"We're not so great at dancing, ya know," Raijin said.

"NO EXPERIENCE."

"That's okay, you'll be great!"

"OVERCONFIDENT," she said on a sour note.

"Try to see it through different eyes."

This merited a furious glare from Fujin, who cleared her throat sharply, and pointed to her eye patch.

"Ooh, sorry… Point of view - "

Fujin crossed her arms, with another livid frown.

"In a different way. Nonetheless, trust me, you'll do well. Seifer, Squall – come over here a minute."

The others chatted amongst themselves quietly, while Vee pulled the two aside.

"Here's the general plotline – tweak as you wish."

They nodded.

"These two peeps lived through a war together, some stuff went down, they're remembering. Make it believable. The stage directions are on the paper Squall has – get them memorized so I don't have to stop a lot." She grinned, and turned to stroll away, still working on the cheeseburger.

They stared at each other a little uncomfortably, before Seifer motioned to the main stage.

"Let's go and get ready for the beginning."

Author's Note: FABIO!

In about half an hour, the most of the cast was at ease with their jobs, and Vee was about ready to begin the filming. There were students everywhere, waiting for their opportunity to help out in the one scene. A student was manning the camera, and they just needed to make sure it was functioning properly before they started.

"Okay, can you see me?" she asked the student, jumping around a bit.

"Yeah."

"Good. How 'bout this? Wayne's World, Wayne's World! Party time! Excellent! … How do I look?"

"Totally crazy."

"Perfect! Everybody hit the set! You know where to go, and what to do!"

The lights went down, the music started, and Squall sat beside Seifer on a beach under the stars. Squall took a deep breath, and began to sing in a voice never heard by anyone before. The saintly voice of the Ice Prince.

Squall: Can you hear the drums, Fernando?

I remember long ago, another starry night like this.

In the firelight, Fernando

You were humming to yourself and softly strumming your guitar.

I could hear the distant drums

And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar.

They both turned, and looked out towards the dark waters, and in the distance there was a island, with high mountains. In between the mountains was a city, the light from explosions glowing from all the way across the waters.

Seifer: They were closer now, Fernando.

Every hour, every minute seemed to last eternally.

I was so afraid, Fernando.

We were young and full of life and none of us prepared to die.

And I'm not ashamed to say

The roar of guns and canons almost made me cry.

Squall, Seifer, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa: (the latter five dancing around)

There was something in the air tonight

The stars were bright, Fernando.

They were shining there for you and me

For liberty, Fernando.

Seifer was standing on a very flowery platform, lit by colorful lights, in the middle of a crowd under the night sky, smiling, a hand raised to greet them.

Squall was in the crowd to Seifer's right, watching with little emotion, while people around him cheered.

It cut to a quick scene of Fujin and Raijin dancing something similar to The Calypso in front of a light blue screen, decorated by flowers.

Though we never thought that we could lose

There's no regret.

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando.

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando.

It went back to Seifer and Squall sitting by the fire on the beach again, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Seifer: Now we're old and grey, Fernando.

Since many years I haven't seen a rifle in your hand.

Can you hear the drums, Fernando?

Do you still recall the night we crossed the Rio Grande?

I can see it in your eyes

How proud you were to fight for freedom in this land.

Squall, Seifer, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa: (the latter five dancing around behind Seifer)

There was something in the air tonight

The stars were bright, Fernando.

They were shining there for you and me

For liberty, Fernando.

Though we never thought that we could lose

There's no regret.

It cut to another scene of Fujin and Raijin dancing, but this time ShadowWolfFang suddenly burst through the blue backdrop. They stopped dancing, looked at her, and then started chasing her around the in the shot.

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando.

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando.

Squall, Seifer, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa: (the latter five dancing around behind Seifer)

There was something in the air tonight

The stars were bright, Fernando.

They were shining there for you and me

For liberty, Fernando.

It cut back to Seifer standing on the platform again, still waving. This time, he spotted Squall in the crowd, studying him for a moment, and then smiled and held out his hand to pull Squall up there with him.

Though we never thought that we could lose

There's no regret.

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando.

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando.

Squall, Seifer, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa: (the latter five dancing around behind Seifer)

There was something in the air tonight

The stars were bright, Fernando.

They were shining there for you and me

For liberty, Fernando.

Quistis points out to Rinoa, Zell, Selphie and Irvine that Fujin and Raijin were chasing around some girl Vee probably knew, and they jumped off and began chasing her too.

Though we never thought that we could lose

There's no regret.

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando.

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando.

Squall and Seifer stood face to face on the platform, Seifer smiling sweetly, and Squall looking rather judgmental. Without warning, Seifer put a hand on the back of Squall's head, and pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. Squall was in complete disbelief. Although this was the last place he ever pictured himself, he didn't fight Seifer. Almasy was definitely making a statement.

And the others continued to chase around the ever-jovial ShadowWolfFang, who paused in front of the camera just long enough to give it a two-thumbs-up.

Yes, if I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando.

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando.

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando.

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando.

Afterwards…

Vee clapped ecstatically, and Shadow, now standing next to her, began to jump up and down.

"Yay! The video's done!" she said, and Vee laughed.

"That was brilliant, everyone! Well done, well done!"

Quistis gave Squall a bewildered, but amused look. "What was up with that?"

Squall didn't look at her. "Whatever."

Rinoa hugged the grave Commander's arm. "I thought it was cute."

"Me too!" Selphie said, "If not a little creepy…"

"Who wants Sorceress Adel to make us pizzas?" Shadow shouted, and there was a collective 'YEAH!'

"Let's go to Timber!" Selphie said, and everyone ran off, except for Squall, Seifer and Vee.

"That was exactly what I wanted to convey about ballads in my video. Thank you." She hugged them both.

Seifer smiled. "Think nothing of it."

Squall was just annoyed. "…"

"I have to leave soon, but I'll be back to visit. It was great meeting you guys. And please – try to get along sometimes! You act really well together!" She said, starting to walk towards Snooter, whom was waiting patiently with a smile.

"Goodbye!" Seifer called after her, putting an arm around Squall's shoulders good-naturedly. "Give me a call whenever you've got a job to be done."

"Yeah, bye," Squall said, with a quick wave of his hand, not looking up from the ground.

"Whenever you think of green sneakers, think of me!" she called back, climbing on Snooter's back and riding off out of the Quad.

"What an oddball," Squall said gruffly, and Seifer just laughed.

"Come on, Squall. Cheer up. You'll be seeing a lot of me from now on."

The End.

"Don't you forget about me…

La lalala la lalala la lalala la la lala la…"

Well, that's the end of my first story on and about Final Fantasy VIII! I'm sad to see it end, but there will be other, better stories…

I don't like the end so much, but I may go back someday and fix that up a bit. Anywho, hope you like this crazy-assed story – I'm sure as Hell a crazy-assed person, so it makes sense.

And that Fabio note in the middle – I was watching "I Love the '90's" on VH1 (for, like, the twentieth time), and I couldn't help but jump off the computer chair and run to the TV to ogle him. I still think he's sexy.

I hope Shadow likes her cameo appearance!


End file.
